24fandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Audrey Boudreau
Split Would anyone object if I was to split this article, since days 4 and 5 take up too much space? -- Matthew R Dunn 10:34, 15 September 2008 (UTC) : Not at all, please go ahead with it. Those two subsections are too large together. It's long overdue as Audrey's article has been one of our top 5 largest for a long time. I'd recommend taking the Day 4 content and making the subpage for that one, and then you can add a new eponymous Audrey category. Just a random thing before you run Matthew, would you please look at the topic on top of my talk page, and tell me which picture resembles the image of my new "signature" on your screen? 16:03, 15 September 2008 (UTC) :I'll start on Raines a little later, as I have some work to do first. Thanks. By the way, your signiture picture resembles Proudhug's view. -- Matthew R Dunn 16:09, 15 September 2008 (UTC) Maiden name I believe keeping "neé Heller" is a better idea. Stating her full name as "Audrey Louise Heller Raines" implies that she kept "Heller" in her name when she married Paul, which is not necessarily true. --Deege515 19:22, 2 May 2007 (UTC) : Haha, we made the same edit at the exact same time, however I added a space elsewhere on the page and so all that came up on my edit was the space. --Proudhug 19:25, 2 May 2007 (UTC) In my opinion, considering how it changes between seasons (from raines in 4-5 to bordreau in 9, not sure about 6 though), I agree that the best idea would be to leave it as just "Audrey Heller", despite not being called that way in any point of the series. Seeing audrey bordreau, albeit correct, is confusing, specially to those consulting the wiki who have just seen seasons 4-5 and have not yet reached LAD (Anonymous visitor), 18:43, 12 May 2014 Status Can we be sure that she is dead? I mean, really? Chinese were hardly trust worthy before. Perhaps we should list her as unknown. --Conspiracy Unit 04:55, 20 March 2007 (UTC) :I disagree -- the show is currently proclaiming it as if she is dead, so until Jack starts to speculate the validity of it all, I won't. Besides, it's not that hard to beleive that Cheng Zhi had a role in this, though that is FAR FROM BEING PROVEN (I only capitalize to emphasize that what I just said is PURE speculation on my part). -- Phoenician 10:27 PM, 20 March 2007 (PST) I think the correct status is unknown. 00:59, 21 March 2007 (UTC) : Audrey' status is "Deceased." The show said she's dead, so she's dead. No one said she might be dead or she's presumed dead. She's dead. Future episodes may put that fact under question, but to date it hasn't happened. Furthermore, speculation isn't welcome on Wiki 24, and spoilers result in banishment. I don't see what more there could be to discuss on the matter. --Proudhug 01:08, 21 March 2007 (UTC) The policy for character status is to use information shown on the show, and especially not including information spoiler sites, as well as IMDB. The character was reported to have died offscreen, and includes several people at CTU confirming this, along with IU news reports. Victor Drazen was "dead" pre-Day 1, Ahmed Amar died in Day 6, and James Heller's wife died before Day 4. All of these deaths occurred without being shown to the viewers. Their status? Deceased. --Deege515 04:31, 21 March 2007 (UTC) removed : It seems unlikly that "Division" would classify parts of the file if it was just an accident, but there's the government for you. However, I don't really understand why this is an issue. As far as Jack Bauer knows, she's deceased so this site should reflect that. Remember, it's a wiki so it's not like it's set in stone or anything. Three episodes from now, if they decide to pan over to Audrey by the coffee maker, THEN, we can change it. -- Jbond1 2:17 AM, 21 March 2007 (EST) Place of Birth In the episode of April 30, Jack says Audrey was born in Albany. This conflicts with previous information that she was born in Providence. What should be listed on this page? Season 6 Problem Been rewatching my 24 DVDs - they're awesome right? - but while watching season 6, a thought struck me, the Chinese maybe could have gotten away with kidnapping Jack, he's a nobody politically, but Audrey was a high-ranking government employee, who's father was the Secretary of Defence, kidnapping her, the size of the crapstorm that would rain down would blot out the sun, not to mention the fact that during Season 6 Chinese agents conduct paramilitary ops on US soil - attacking CTU etc, the words Casus Belli (just cause, act of war) come to mind, the clock in season 6 should have been at 5 minutes to midnight for the last third of the season. 10:58, February 6, 2012 (UTC) :Indeed 24 is awesome! Bear in mind that these talk pages are for discussion of how the page can be improved rather than general discussion of the show. To answer your points though, no-one knew Audrey was kidnapped as it was thought she had just been killed while in China on her own, which is why there was no political fallout before Day 6.--Acer4666 (talk) 12:35, February 6, 2012 (UTC) :: I agree with Acer. It seems Cheng carefully created a cover-up of a car accident, which the Americans were never able to determine was false. 05:22, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Rename? How should we handle this once the new series starts? Raines is her most frequently used last name, but in theory the page should be the most "recent" name. --Pyramidhead (talk) 23:01, May 3, 2014 (UTC) :While we do aim to make every article be based on the most recent character change, wouldn't be refer to her by what she is often given the alias of versus a recent name change?--Gunman6 (talk) 01:37, May 4, 2014 (UTC) ::I think we should wait until the new episodes come out, but if she's referred to as Audrey Boudreau throughout I'd agree with a move--Acer4666 (talk) 11:05, May 5, 2014 (UTC) :::But what if she's only given that alias for this limited series and then goes back to her original alias in the next series run? --Gunman6 (talk) 15:36, May 5, 2014 (UTC) ::::Well then we'd change it back of course. By the way it's not an "alias", it's her name which she changed after getting married. This is quite a common thing to do--Acer4666 (talk) 00:12, May 6, 2014 (UTC) ::::: We need to make the move to Audrey Boudreau, pretty sure she was addressed as such specifically. But we do not go around and change links elsewhere! For example, nobody should go and change Audrey Raines to Audrey Boudreau in a Day 5 article. (Seems obvious but I bet people will do it anyway). 00:51, May 6, 2014 (UTC) ::::::Yes, like many others, I'm aware of maiden names...overall, it sounds almost as temporary as any of the various undercover aliases used on the show but then again it can be redirected. Or we could simply state for her page article on Live Another Day that she went by said name.--Gunman6 (talk) 01:25, May 6, 2014 (UTC) :::::::Yes, she was addressed in with this surname. I heard in one of the two, but yes it should being renamed. --Station7 (talk) 09:57, May 6, 2014 (UTC) ::I've renamed the general "Audrey Raines" category to "Audrey Boudreau", but not sure what to do about the image category. For purely categorisation purposes, would it be ok to add "images (Audrey Boudreau)" to day 4-6 images? Redirecting categories doesn't work--Acer4666 (talk) 09:42, May 9, 2014 (UTC) :::I can use the bot to move all the images over. --Pyramidhead (talk) 17:53, May 9, 2014 (UTC) In my opinion, considering how it changes between seasons (from raines in 4-5 to bordreau in 9, not sure about 6 though), I agree that the best idea would be to leave it as just "Audrey Heller", despite not being called that way in any point of the series. Seeing audrey bordreau, albeit correct, is confusing, specially to those consulting the wiki who have just seen seasons 4-5 and have not yet reached LAD - (Anonymous visitor), 18:43, 12 May 2014 :It may be confusing to those who have seen 4&5 and not LAD - but equally calling the page "audrey raines" would be confusing to those who have been introduced to 24 by watching LAD first. Calling it "audrey heller" would be confusing to all parties concerned, as she is never called that in the show. However, all confusion is quelled when the person reads the first sentence of this article. So the best course of action is to list her as what her name is at the most recent time we see - ie, in Live Another Day--Acer4666 (talk) 17:58, May 12, 2014 (UTC) actor field I don't think we should be adding "unknown" actors to the actor field when we do already know the main performer, or adding this to the "roles by unknown actor" category. Tons of body doubles, stunt doubles, etc. are used throughout the show, and just because we don't know every person who represented the character in every shot doesn't mean we should add a load of "unknown actor" things to the field--Acer4666 (talk) 23:03, June 19, 2014 (UTC) : 100% agreed. As the creator of this category (and the original that preceded it) I'll confirm that it was never the intention of this category to be used for characters whose stunt performer is not known, or whose "younger self" performer is not known, etc. but whose main performer is known. This article should not be categorized with it. : However I am okay with it being used in the sidebar, but as a :link, not a functioning category. 03:46, June 20, 2014 (UTC) Believed to be dead? When you think about it, who believed her to be dead? OneWeirdDude (talk) 23:28, March 13, 2017 (UTC) *Everyone who saw her die in Kate Morgan's arms. Why???--WarGrowlmon18 (talk) 00:05, March 14, 2017 (UTC) ::Actually, I was referring to the car crash. She was one of a list of "presumed dead" persons. OneWeirdDude (talk) 01:18, March 14, 2017 (UTC)